Final Dream
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Harle/Serge fic. After the battle with the Time Devourer and after the game, Harle is reduced to nothing but a spirit which none notice. With help can she regain her normal body and become the person she once was?(Summary sucks we know, but it's good!R&R)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ...er..HI! Alright, ^^; We don't own anything...besides this fic...and even then Fantasy Girl from OUR TEAM, mind you wants to tak the credit... Fantasy Girl: I wrote it!! So bugger off! All others of Saturn Angels team: ...fine!  
  
Fantasy Girl: Harle/Serge. Why you ask? JUST BECAUSE HARLE IS COOL!   
Vince: ...-.-; calm down you're giving our pen name a bad impression....  
Tomoe: Yeah...  
Vale: Yep...  
Thor: ... *shrugs*  
Fantasy Girl: ...fine, all you people reading this, R&R! better?  
Vince: *sweatdrop* er...hai.  
  
  
FINAL DREAM  
PROLOGUE  
BY:  
Fantasy Girl (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
Harle sat sadly on the edge of one of Termina's buildings, one of the taller ones, you know? The one above the little flower place when you first enter? Well anyways she was there invisible to all except of course, herself. She swung her legs a bit as she sighed with something like boredom, "Dis iz zo boring" she said aloud, to the other people in Termina it only sounded as if there was a faint whisper in the wind. Harle could have shouted out, and no one could here her, "Timez like d'eze I veally wish Monsieur Lynx was here...zen it wouldn't be zo boring..." After Serge and his party defeated the Time Devourer she had become...just a wandering spirit. She watched intently as Serge, Glenn, and Razzly walked into town. She jumped from her spot doing a back-flip and landing on her feet beside the little fairy.  
  
Razzly looked around and smelled the air, "Sergey, I smell somthing funny..."  
  
Harle glared at the fairy, though the fairy couldn't see it, "Zmell funny!? How zare zat little pipzqueak!?"   
  
Serge glanced back at the smalled floating fairy, "Don't worry Razzly, it's probably some weird food or flower, the fair is going to start in about two hours"  
  
Glenn nodded in agreement with Serge and they continued their walk to buy tickets for the fair.  
  
Razzly stayed behind a bit and looked directly into Harle's eyes, "...I know you're there...I smell you...and I'm sure it's no type of food, flower, or drink, or other person..."  
  
Harle blinked, "How do you zee moi?" she wondered to herself, though Razzly couldn't hear her. It was sort of a comfort in a strange way that this small pixie noticed her...it made her feel less lonely.  
  
Razzly flew a bit faster to catch up with Serge and Glenn who had already gone ahead of her. Harle floated behind her mumbling about how unfair it was that she could not be seen by anyone.  
  
"If zey can not see, nor hear moi, why did you make zem able to smell moi?" She asked thin air as she looked up at the sky.  
  
Razzly and Harle soon caught up with Serge and Glenn. They had already bought tickets for themselves and Razzly.   
  
Harle stood by and watched, "...Can they feel moi?" She wondered briefly as she smiled hopefully, "Let'z find out, oui..." She crept closer to Serge quietly though she knew she couldn't be heard, she ran one of her hands along Serge's forearm.  
  
Serge shuddered slightly and rubbed his arm.  
  
"What's wrong Sergey?" Razzly asked looking concerned.  
  
Serge smiled at the little fairy, "Nothing, just had a sudden chill...that's all..." He looked around him, in fact he could smell something different...not a food or anything...a sort of perfume or something. For a brief moment the image of a little harlequin drifted past him, but it faded as quickly as it had come.   
  
Glenn looked at Serge furrowing his eyebrows, "Are you sure you're okay? You're not going to get sick on us at the fair and make us take you back to Arni?"   
  
Serge smiled, "I'm fine! Really! ...It's just that...I have this strange feeling that someone is here..."  
  
Glenn looked at him strangely, "Someone is here? Yes, of course someone is here! Look around you! The town is full or tourists!"  
  
Serge shrugged, "This one's different..."  
  
Razzly nodded, "See Sergey! I told you there was a funny smell!"  
  
Harle glared at the small fairy, "I do not zmell 'funny'!" She shouted, "...oops, I 'ave forgotten...you cannot hear moi...It seems zat you can zmell moi...and apparently feel moi...in a way..."  
  
Glenn suddenly got an idea, "Hey! Let's see Greco! If something is following us then he'll be able to sense it!"  
  
Razzly nodded eagerly, "Yea! Or, or that old fortune teller person!"  
  
Serge thought about it for a while, "Why don't we see both of them? We'll see the fortune teller first...let's go"  
  
Harle smiled, "Finally! Why did not I think of it? Zen, someone could talk to moi!" Harle floated eagerly after the trio, "Maybe zay'll even find a way to get me back in moi body! Then I would no longuer be just the whizper of ze wind, non?" She followed the three smiling happily, "Finally! Finally I may be able to become human again, non? Zo I was never human really...but I will be zis time!"  
  
~*End Prologue*~  
Fantasy Girl: ...well how'd you like it??  
Thor: ...it sucked huh?  
Fantasy Girl: Shut up Thor! This is OUR first story!  
Thor: I didn't help write it...  
Tomoe: You'll be sorry for saying that when we get a lot of reviews!  
Thor: Yea, right. You'll get a lot of reviews. Flames that is.  
Vale: I thought it was pretty good.  
Vince: Me too.  
Vale: You're actually agreeing with me? Wow..  
Fantasy Girl: Thank you everyone, except Thor...  
Tomoe: You're welcome. Alrighty, don't forget to review!  
Vale: Yeah!! ^.~  
Vince: Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...besides this fic…um…yeah.  
  
Fantasy Girl: Aye! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in SO long!!! I had written the second chapter a LONG time ago but then my Windows screen messed up (WinWord messed everything up) and I lost all my files.  
Vince: She acts like that's a reason to not update in a year and something months.  
Tomoe: Yeah...  
Vale: Tch...  
Thor: Hehe…  
Fantasy Girl: Stop picking on me! You meanies! At least I'm updating!!  
Vince: *sweatdrop* …ahem…  
Thor: *cough*  
Vale: Speak for yourself *pout* =^_^= R/R!  
  
  
FINAL DREAM  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Fantasy Girl (Saturn Angels)  
  
~*Last Time*~  
  
Serge thought about it for a while, "Why don't we see both of them? We'll see the fortune teller first...let's go"  
  
Harle smiled, "Finally! Why did not I think of it? Zen, someone could talk to moi!" Harle floated eagerly after the trio, "Maybe zay'll even find a way to get me back in moi body! Then I would no longuer be just the whizper of ze wind, non?" She followed the three smiling happily, "Finally! Finally I may be able to become human again, non? Zo I was never human really...but I will be zis time!"  
  
~*This Time*~  
  
Harle struggled to keep track of her group as she continuously became separated due to the large crowds that were gathered everywhere.  
  
"Razzly!" she heard Serge call, Harle looked around through the crowds and after no luck in finding him she headed over to the fortune teller's hut on her own hoping to see Serge and his group gathered there.  
  
"Ah….oui. Ze old fortune teller…" Harle nodded slightly, she remembered her ((A/N: …or is it a him? I can't tell. Hehe)) Once Harle came within a four-meter distance of the hut she immediately realized that it would be impossible to talk to her unless they waited for a whole day.  
  
"Agghh….Sergey! The line's waaayy too long! We'll never get through." Razzly's voice could be heard above everyone else's.   
  
"If you can call that flock of people over there a line…" added Glenn, "Why does everyone want to know they're future?"  
  
"Not necessarily, Glenn! Some want to know their fortunes."  
  
Glenn looked at the pixie with a raised eyebrow, "Razzly…fortunes are their futures."  
  
Razzly blinked then giggled, "I was testing you Glenn."  
  
"I'm glad I passed." Glenn replied rolling his eyes.  
  
Serge merely shook his head, "We should go try and find Greco then, seeing as none of us want to try and fight our way through the crowd."  
  
Harle nodded in agreement, "Good call, Monsieur Serge…" she mumbled then floated above the mass of people, heading to Greco's house. There was no way she was going to try and push herself through a crowd of people when she was invisible.  
  
Not going to happen.  
  
Besides, it might ruin her make-up. And when she got her body back she intended for it to be just as she left it.  
  
She reached the small hut and, knowing that Serge, Razzly, and Glenn wouldn't be along for a while, looked at her surroundings.  
  
It had been a while since she'd been to Termina though not many things seemed to have changed. She laughed slightly shaking her head in an amused fashion, laughing at only something she could understand.   
  
"Ah…Termina, how you've changed and how you've stayed ze same. Almost az if time stops…and continuez… repeating itself over and over again. An undying world…" she heaved a long sigh, she wasn't sure if when everyone died they were forced to live as such 'spirits' or if it was just her punishment for something she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to. "Ze Seventh Dragon…" she mumbled looking down at her feet. She closed her eyes to settle all of her buried emotions before opening them again at the sound of Serge and his party approaching.  
  
"Sergey-poo?" Razzly asked suddenly as they approached the small hut.  
  
"Yes, Razzly?"  
  
"What if the thing that's following us…is…someone we know? Then…how should we react?"  
  
Serge stayed silent and even Glenn seemed to have trouble answering that question.  
  
Serge shrugged, "I'm really not sure."  
  
"This sort of thing doesn't happen everyday." Glenn said laughing, Razzly stuck her tongue out and pouted childishly.  
  
"Or maybe it does." Serge and Harle said in unison.  
  
Harle blinked, and Razzly and Glenn looked at Serge with raised eyebrows. Serge shrugged slightly and chuckled, "Honestly, I don't know where that came from."  
  
Harle's eyes lit up as she continued to look at Serge, "Ahhh, Monsieur Serge! Nous avons été signifiés pour l'eachother! (Translation: Ahhh, Mr. Serge! We were meant for eachother!) Harle sighed then had a quick flashback of a certain blonde girl with a thick Australian accent who, back then, seemed to have captured her Serge's heart.  
  
She grimaced at the memory then looked at Serge's party and noticed something she hadn't before, where was Kidd anyway? She'd wait until people could hear her before attempting to ask someone that question.  
  
Razzly heaved a deep breath, "Aaaaanyway. Sergey-poo… let's see what Greco has to say about all this!"  
  
Serge nodded and followed Glenn and Razzly into Greco's home.  
  
"Oh. Serge, are you looking for Greco? He's doing a funeral ritual for someone in …umm…what was it called? Umm…" the girl held her head in her hands for a few seconds looking extremely annoyed with herself for forgetting, "Ooohh! Um…in that place! Viper Manor!" she smiled broadly obviously happy that she had remembered.  
  
Razzly pouted, Glenn frowned, and Serge cleared his throat, "When will he be back?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Probably not until tomorrow or the day after."  
  
Razzly pouted once more, Glenn's brow furrowed as his frown deepened and Serge nodded and gave his thanks before leading the party outdoor.  
  
"Buuut Sergey! What are we gonna do until tomorrow?"  
  
Glenn looked at the little fairy, "Go join in the fun. You know, that fair that's going on."  
  
Razzly blinked the smiled and sat down on Glenn's shoulder which annoyed him a bit, "I knew that!"  
  
The three, er…four, headed back to the main part of Termina that was now jam-packed with people.  
  
"WOW!" was Razzly's immediate response, "I've never seen so many people all gathered in one place! How can you all fit?"  
  
Glenn's eyebrow rose a bit and he tried his best to look at the little pixie, which was slightly difficult as she was on his soldier. Serge smiled a bit, "Arni never had this many people…it's really quite amazing."  
  
Razzly shrugged, "I gueesss. I bet you Kidd would like it-" Razzly stopped abruptly as Serge's face took on a look of sadness-no, longing.  
  
Harle watched the exchange- Serge was distraught, Razzly looked guilty, Glenn was reprimanding the fairy, and Harle was stumped.  
  
What had happened to Kidd anyway? Why was everyone so reluctant to talk about her?  
  
Did she die? Did she move on with her life? What? What happened?  
  
Harle stomped her foot in frustration and would have demanded an answer, or at least confused people with her riddles and theories of life until they gave in, but anything she said would be in vain at that time.  
  
"Monsieur Greco takes ze best timez to vacazion!" Harle sighed ruefully before running after Serge and the others as they began walking towards one of the concession stands.   
  
~*End Chapter One*~  
  
Fantasy Girl: ...Once more…sorry for the wait!!! I can never express my sincere apologies deeply enough to convey all my guilt at leaving this story! Now…here's the shout-out list! Thank you to all who reviewed! And I hope you take the time to review again, something like this will never happen again! I swear it.  
  
Yami Dragoness: My first reviewer! Whew!  
  
Rabid Harle Plushie: *bow* My apologies! Apologies!  
  
LadyCrimson: ^_^ Thank you! But with new game + you can do it! *whoo!*  
  
Tomorrow Jenatae: Thank you! I love compliments ^_^  
  
Fallen Shadow: …I hope you were able to wait! *breaks down sobbing again*  
  
ElectricIceBlade: ^_^ thankies.  
  
Crono: *raises an eyebrow* Did you think all that I was going to do was the prologue..?  
  
The Sephster: ^_^ yea! Harle does rock! *whoo!*   
  
Sliver storm: Yay! Another Harle/Serge fan! You rock!! =^_^=  
  
Australian Princess: Cooool. I even got a Serge/Kidd lover to like my fic *yay!*  
  
azlifeguard: …hehe…well it took me a while to get chapter one up ^^; hehe…oops.  
  
Sword Master Supremia: A short but sweet review! ^_^ thank you.  
  
Skyler K. Daemon: Yaaaay. I'm loving the reviews ^_^ loving em.  
  
Harle is the best: Love your penname by the way ^_^ thanks for your review!  
  
Ferret mage: There should be more fics like this… .. *mutters some* anyway ^_^ thank you for taking the time to read this.  
  
(blank): ^_^ well here's my update that I took a year and a month to post, lol…sowwy.  
  
Zidane's Dagger: I agree completely with you!! *is stared at my a couple of people* .. …well it's true! ^^  
  
Harle: Hehe, you're Harle eh? Would you like to do an interview? No, I mean seriously ^_^ like at the end of the fic I'll interview all the characters and you…could be Harle ^_^ just my crazy mind at work here. ^^ hehe.  
  
Raynor of Burmecia: …Wow…you think things through… …way more then I do! @_@ … …wow…gave me some ideas though! Teehee, so thank you!  
  
Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this fanfic, thank you to all who reviewed…and even to those who didn't. Thank you! *bows a couple of times* R/R. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...besides this fic. ... because I'm not that much of a genius.

Fantasy Girl: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in SO long...AGAIN!!

Vale: Wow, twice in a row-- are you going for the one chapter per year sort of schedule?

Tomoe: Or one chapter per every year and a half?

Fantasy Girl: -sniffle- You all are so mean.

Thor: I've trained them well. Hehe.

FINAL DREAM  
CHAPTER TWO  
BY:  
Fantasy Girl (Saturn Angels)

--Last Time--

Razzly shrugged, "I gueesss. I bet you Kidd would like it-" Razzly stopped abruptly as Serge's face took on a look of sadness-no, longing.

Harle watched the exchange- Serge was distraught, Razzly looked guilty, Glenn was reprimanding the fairy, and Harle was stumped.

What had happened to Kidd anyway? Why was everyone so reluctant to talk about her?

Did she die? Did she move on with her life? What? What happened?

Harle stomped her foot in frustration and would have demanded an answer, or at least confused people with her riddles and theories of life until they gave in, but anything she said would be in vain at that time.

"Monsieur Greco takes ze best timez to vacazion!" Harle sighed ruefully before running after Serge and the others as they began walking towards one of the concession stands.

--This Time--

Harle pouted tiredly, "Monsieur Serge..." she whispered, trying to draw his attention to her though as usual, that didn't work. "I'm getting tired of zis musique..." Harle commented, ever since the beginning of the fair Radical Dreams had been playing.

Nikki and Miki never looked better on stage, but... it did grate on one's nerves when they heard the same songs over and over again like a skipping record...

She pouted, floating around Serge, "Monsieur Serge-- you look positively stunning from this angle." she said, knowing that no one could hear her, and also realizing that once she could be seen and was alive again (if that happened) then she wouldn't be able to get this close to Serge again...

...because he didn't have feelings for her, and that's just the way it always seemed to be between them.

Harle frowned, "Come now! Viper Manor izn't zat far from 'ere! Let's get out of this place and just walk..."

But unfortunately this time when she suggested something, no one miraculously suggested the same thing aloud.

She glided over to Razzly who was busy waving fervently trying to get her friends attention ,"Miki! Nikki!" she called, waving, though they were too busy performing to take much notice of the tiny fairy.

"Razzly..." Harle whispered, tapping the fairy on the shoulder who simply disregarded it as being one of the people in the large crowds of people.

Though it was enough to make Harle hope that perhaps the fairy, with her sharp senses and such could feel and as she had confirmed earlier-- smell-- the harlequin.

"Razzly, LET US GO TO VIPER MANOR!" Harle screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one heard.

Harle pouted simply, her garnet-colored eyes gazing around at the crowds helplessly, "Oh, have it your way..." she muttered, still pouting childishly. "I'll wait until tomorrow. I'll just go and wait in Monsieur Greco's house..." she muttered dejectedly beginning her journey over to Greco's small home.

She moved through people easily, occasionally those with heightened senses shivered as she moved through them but the most common effect she had-- was none.

She yawned tiredly, as she moved through the front door of Greco's house-- the little girl inside writing a letter of some sort.

Harle hovered over the girl for a while, trying to read what the girl was writing but the handwriting was so crammed together she couldn't tell the words apart and so she simply gave up on trying to 'stick her nose in other people's business' as she had once heard it put before.

"I know you're here..." the girl suddenly said, turning in her chair to look directly at Harle, "I saw you come in with the group of people earlier but I didn't say anything, because I wasn't sure if you were real or indeed a spirit who cannot rest."

Harle stayed silent for a few more moments, listening to what else the girl had to say.

"I finally knew for sure that you were a spirit when you came in just now, without opening the door. What is your name, spirit?"

Harle 'tch'ed slightly, at being addressed to in such a way, "Harle."

"Why are you still here?" the girl asked. "Do you not know that you are dead?"

"Girl, I know quite well zat I am dead-- it'z rather hard not to notice, oui?" Harle said, once more rolling her eyes heavenward, "The reason zat I am still here, is zat I cannot find my body."

"If you find your body will you be able to rest and peace and leave this place to go to your heavenly realm?" the little girl asked.

Harle shook her head, "You should leave zese exorcisms to Greco, little girl. It iz not az simple as simply _leaving_ zese place. I want to stay here, once I find my body, I will live again."

The little girl was silent in contemplation, "Perhaps I should leave these things to Greco-- he hasn't even made me his apprentice yet."

Harle smiled, "Mon amie, zat would be best. May I stay here the night and wait for Monsieur Serge and his party to come back when Greco does?"

The girl seemed uncertain before she nodded, "You won't try to kill me or anything?"

"Unfortunately, anything physical like zat is beyond my ability." Harle replied causing the girl to blink at her suspiciously.

"I suppose it will be okay then..."

"Comment t'appelle tu? (What is your name?)" Harle asked, looking at the girl.

"My... name?" she asked uncertainly, at the nod from Harle she gave it freely, "Jessica..."

"Thank you Jessi, for letting my stay here, your kindness will not gone unrewarded once I locate my body-- or find a way to ... solidify. so to speak." Harle said, motioning to her transparent self, though she knew that Jessica saw her as she should be seen-- Harle, unable to discern whether she was transparent or not. That much had been obvious when she had said she wasn't sure if she was a spirit or not.

So Harle stayed in the tiny home, watched as Jessica bid goodnight and fell asleep, something that she herself could not do. She felt no fatigue-- other than her own mental tiredness of not being able to speak with anyone.

Certainly being able to speak to Jessica had been a gift for her, something to keep her from going insane until the morning arrived. Though Harle didn't want to admit it but she was growing rather nervous of how Serge would react...

Then again, did she ever really care how he would react? Of course she cared but she never paid it any heed... she would go on acting like herself, saying what she wanted to say-- it was... her personality to do so.

Harle stared up at the ceiling from her perch on the desk that the girl had been writing at-- writing a story it turned out. One about a spirit, coincidentally enough.

The jester had gotten that much information out of her before the girl put the story into a desk and went to sleep-- not wanting Harle to read it.

The only time Harle hadn't spoken what was on her mind was the day she left Serge's party, or rather Lynx... the day that she became apart of the Dragon Gods... she supposed it was simple to say the day that she died.

So, she would never beat around the bush or just 'forget' to mention things again-- because the only time she'd done that was when she died; and she just didn't want to chance that happening again once she regained life.

So, Harle continued worrying about such things and thinking back on her living days-- waiting for the sun to rise and bring her what she was anxiously anticipating.

And as the sun began peaking over the horizon, she became impatient. Why hadn't Greco returned yet? He should have been back by now... it was nearly six in the morning.

She prayed that he would be no later than eight, she couldn't take all the waiting for such a long time. She had been sitting in the same position for nearly ten hours now.

Jessica stirred, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She practically jumped out of her skin when she saw Harle still there, she immediately apologized, "Sorry... I've always been afraid of clowns.."

Harle blinked, "Well, je suis une harlequin (I am a harlequin), a jester if you please... not a 'clown'..." Harle answered, she had always been easily annoyed by being called such an unprofessional thing.

Jessica smiled, "Sorry... I didn't realize it wsa an unoffensive thing to say. Has Greco returned?" she questioned.

Harle shook her head, "Negative."

There was a knock at the door and Harle looked at it anxiously.

"Would you mind checking who that is while I get dressed?" Jessica asked, climbing out of bed, still in her pajamas.

Harle shrugged, "Why not." she walked through the wall, looking outside, momentarily having to squint against the bright light.

She ran back inside, "It's Serge!"

"But Greco isn't back yet!" Jessica whispered.

"Please! Jessi, don't tell Serge who I am... then.. he might not, want to go see Greco, just tell him to wait here, or go to Viper Manor, please, please?"

Jessica nodded, "I'll tell them to head over to Viper Manor... let's just hope Greco is still there..." she whispered before opening the door.

"Is Greco back yet?" Glenn asked, as Serge stared out at the water and Razzly yawned tiredly, probably unused to waking up so early after a long night like that.

"No, ah, but you know I think it'd be best if you went and found him at Viper Manor anyway..." Jessica stated, "and if you can't find him just return here, and I'm sure he'll be here." she smiled brightly and Harle could see the cogs turning in their brains.

"What do you think Serge?" Glenn asked, looking back at their leader.

Razzly yawned tiredly, seating herself of Glenn's head with a tired yawn, "C'mon Sergey... the sooner we get going the sooner we'll get there..."

Serge nodded, "Thank you for all your help."

Jessica nodded and the group set off; she turned around, closing the door and wasn't surprised to see that Harle had followed Serge's group...

"I see... that is her reason for wanting to live again."

--End Chapter Two--

Fantasy Girl: And now for our special shout-out list... I'm just saying special because... ... well... just because -grin-

some guy1: deal...with...it...sweetie...:)

Zidane's Dagger: Wai! Thanks, and sorry for taking so long!

Harle 13: Don't worry :) I myself don't hate Kidd... just... don't like her much -grin-

Mr. Nice Guy: Well, here's the next little installment thingy... :) though it took me a lot to write it-- I had lost interest in it for a while -hides from angry people-

Anime-05: Yup yup, it is Serge/Harle-- and as for Kidd.. MUWAHAHA you'll find out. -evil grin- ..sooner or later.

Dragonfly-chan1: Yes Harle is awesome, and V-chan I'm one of those people who refuse to believe that Serge is mute, I refuse to believe it, grrrrr, haha. And if he is meant to be mute, then... pretend he learned to speak, eh? ;)

Holy Knight Margo: Well! Here's the continuation, look I even replied to your other account name -points up- somewhere, hehe. Well-- I suppose I should contact you then, hm?

And that's that. If you took the time to read this, then go ahead and review. I mean isn't that purple-y blue button just shouting out to you-- "press me" "press me"? No? ...um... well, review anyway :) 


End file.
